Vs. Yamask
Vs. Yamask is the fifteenth episode of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 11/17/19. Story Hugh and Yamask make their way into Nimbasa City, Hugh stretching towards the sky. Hugh: Ah! Nothing like being back in the city! Though, that was a fun trip to the Relic Castle! Made a new friend along the way, right Yamask? Yamask: Ya ya! Hugh: Come on. Let’s go see if we can find Helga. Hopefully she didn’t cause him too much trouble. Hugh travels through a crowd of people, everyone heading towards the Pokémon Musical theater. Around the side of it, Helga and Wyatt are battling with Liepard and Tirtouga. Helga: Now Liepard! Use Iron Tail! Wyatt: Tirtouga, catch it with Bite! Liepard charges in, tail glowing like iron. It swings it around, Tirtouga jutting its head forward and Biting into it. Iron Tail still slams Tirtouga into the ground, though it doesn’t release. Helga: Too bad! That allows us to use Night Slash! Liepard raises Tirtouga into the air by its tail, extending purple claws. It Slashes through Tirtouga, sending it flying. Wyatt chuckles and rubs the back of his head. Wyatt: Dang! I guess you get your sense of battle from your brother! He’s pretty strong! Helga: Yep! He taught me everything he knew on our journey! Hugh: Nice to know you think so highly of me! Hugh walks over, Helga jumping as she turns. She dashes over and hugs Hugh around the waist, him returning it. She then separates with a pouty face. Helga: You are in so much trouble for going without me! The only reason you’re forgiven is cause Wyatt’s a fun person! Wyatt: Yeah, you got lucky Hugh. Hugh: Thanks a lot. I wanted to explore the Relic Castle on my own, you know? Get some new Pokémon for the Unova League. Wyatt: I still can’t believe that you got all the badges so quickly. Hugh: Can’t believe that you’re sitting out. Aren’t you a trainer? Wyatt: Yeah, but this musical has been a big deal for Rosa. I can’t take that away from her. Helga: (Singsong) Ooh! Someone’s got a crush! Wyatt: So how about a battle? Give that new Yamask a spin. Hugh: (Sighs) You don’t change, do you? Fine. Let’s go. Helga: Uhh-uhh! Miss Rosa’s show is starting soon, and I don’t wanna miss it! Wyatt: Till later then. Wyatt returns Tirtouga as Helga returns Liepard, them going into the theater. They have front row seats to the performance, as they sit anxiously. Rosa walks out onto the stage, wearing a shining yellow gown. Her face is bright as she waves to the crowd. Rosa: Hello everyone! As you may know, my name is Rosa, winner of the recent rookie Musical contest! I got to create a musical spectacular designed just for you! So without further adieu, I give you my Pokémon Spectacular! The crowd cheers as Rosa glows multi-colored, Transforming back into a Ditto. The crowd goes wild at this, Ditto taking a small bow. The music turns up beat, as Ditto Transforms into Sylveon. Ditto Sylveon begins dancing across the stage, as another Sylveon comes out, carrying top hats with his feelers. He hands one to Ditto, as they start a routine with them, twirling and spinning. The two reach into the hats, pulling out Phione and Venipede. The crowd cheers as the four take to the stage and continue their dance. An explosion occurs, blowing a hole in the roof. Everyone screams in terror, as Ditto Sylveon, Sylveon and Venipede release a Round attack. The unified sound waves repel the falling debris, taking them towards the back of the stage and protecting everyone from harm. N on Reshiram flaps above the hole, with Giallo appearing on the stage. Giallo: Hear yee, hear yee! To all of you that use Pokémon for your own selfish entertainment, be advised! That His royal Majesty is here to liberate all the Pokémon! This applies to the selfish trainers here today! Giallo raises his arms, as several audience members shed their disguises, revealing they are Team Plasma. They begin charging at people as they flee the scene, stealing their Pokéballs off of them. Hugh holds Helga’s hand as he leads her to the exit, while Wyatt rushes the stage. Reshiram descends and lands on the stage, Rosa’s Pokémon frightened. Rosa runs onto the stage as well. Rosa: You?! You’ve ruined my show! N: Your show? Then enough is said. Reshiram. Reshiram: This one will make a fine example. '' Reshiram forms a sphere of fire with rings around it, firing it at Rosa. Tirtouga appears and releases a blue barrier for Protect, blocking the attack. Wyatt comes up besides Rosa. Wyatt: Dude, chill! No Pokémon are being harmed here! N: But they are. For being forced to participate in this atrocity. Sylveon: ''That’s not true! We wanted to do this! We finally have a dream together! N: I have had enough. Reshiram. Rosa: No, I’ve had enough. Ditto, mess them up. Ditto transforms into Reshiram, roaring right in Reshiram’s face. Reshiram stares it down, neither wavering. Hugh and Helga make their way outside, where more trainers are being assaulted by Team Plasma. Yamask floats beside Hugh, anxious. Hugh: Yamask, use Shadow Ball! Yamask forms and fires a Shadow Ball, driving some Plasma Grunts away. One grunt bumps into Helga from behind, knocking her over. Hugh gasps and helps her up. Helga searches her pocket frantically. Helga: Liepard! Liepard’s Pokéball is gone! Hugh: Those monsters! Giallo: Behold! The price you all shall pay for defying His Majesty! Hugh: I’ll show you! Yamask! Giallo: Basculin, Water Gun! Giallo chooses his Red-Striped Basculin, it countering Shadow Ball with Water Gun. Reshiram flies overhead towards the Lostlorn Forest. Giallo: That is our signal! All units retreat! Team Plasma disappears into the crowd of people, as does Giallo. Following the event, the police are trying to keep everyone calm and receive statements. Helga sits on a curb crying, Hugh having his arm wrapped around her. Wyatt and Rosa make it over to them, Rosa gasping and covering her mouth. Rosa: Helga? I’m so sorry. Helga: (Sniffling) They, they, they took Liepard! Hugh: (Scowls) Pokémon thieves. To think I already rescued Liepard from them once. Wyatt: In that case we’ll have to do it again. Rosa: That N guy is nothing but a coward. He fled once Ditto transformed into a Reshiram itself. I think we can easily get the Pokémon back. Hugh nods, then gets in front of Helga and kneels. Hugh: You hang tight here, okay? I’ll ask Officer Jenny to look after you. The three of us are going to rescue Liepard. Helga: (Sniffles) You are? Hugh: (Smiles) Guaranteed! Helga: Thank you big brother! End Scene Wyatt, Rosa, Ditto, Hugh and Yamask travel through Lostlorn Forest, searching for Team Plasma. Rosa is back in her standard attire. They hear rustling in the bushes, as dozens of Plasma grunts appear. They are led by Aldith, who laughs. Aldith: Didn’t expect the girl running the appalling show to be the one chasing us. Rosa: Better believe it. Now, if any of you want to run now, you’ve got about 5 seconds. Aldith: And she jokes as well! Take them out! The Plasma grunts choose an assortment of Boldore, Gurdurr, Garbodor, Swanna, Liepard, Klang, Spring Sawsbuck and Krokorok. Rosa: Out of time! Ditto, Fusion Flare! Ditto leaps of Rosa’s arm, transforming into Reshiram. The grunts are terrified as Ditto Reshiram forms Fusion Flare. It fires it, defeating all the grunts’ Pokémon. They return them and all flee, scattering in random directions. Aldith: No! Worthless! Watchog, take it out with Hypnosis! Aldith chooses Watchog, which releases Hypnotic waves. Rosa: Too bad! Sylveon, Misty Terrain! And Venipede, Sludge Bomb! Rosa throws two Pokéballs, choosing Sylveon and Venipede. Sylveon releases Misty Terrain, canceling out the Hypnosis. Venipede spews a Sludge Bomb, knocking Watchog back. Rosa: You two go on. I can handle this loser. Wyatt and Hugh nod, as they keep on going, running past Aldith. Hugh: She seems, more intense. Wyatt: Yeah. Awesome isn’t it? N stares at a pile of Pokéballs, Giallo overjoyed. Giallo: So many Pokéballs, so many Pokémon liberated! You’ve done it, Your Majesty! N: Perhaps. But, is this really the way to do it? Aren’t I just ruling through fear now? Giallo: That is the burden of ruling, your majesty. That sometimes a show of force is required in order to achieve your objective. Now, I shall allow you the honor of releasing the first Pokémon! Reshiram: (Grumbles) This guy talks too much. N scans the pile, the voice of one scream catching his attention. He digs through the pile until he finds it, pulling it out and opening it. Liepard comes out in a flash of yellow light, growling hostilely at N. Liepard: No! To think I have been stolen away from my sweet Helga a second time. N: A second time? You mean this has happened to you before? Liepard: Yes! A thief stole me for a private collection! Hugh came looking for me and he found me! N: Came looking? A trainer came looking for you? Liepard: He did. And now you, YOU are trying to separate me from them again! I’ll claw your eyes out for that! Liepard dashes at N, claws extended for Night Slash. Reshiram breathes a blue wave of dragon energy, searing Liepard to the ground. Reshiram then blows a puff of Dragon Breath, showing off its power. Wyatt and Hugh come running onto the scene. Hugh: LIEPARD! Liepard: (Weakly) Hugh. N: Hugh? The same trainer that came for you before? Giallo: Hostiles?! Fear not, Your Majesty! For I shall handle them! Basculin, Aqua Jet! Wyatt: I think you mean just one of us! Tirtouga, Bite! Giallo chooses Basculin, which shoots forward with Aqua Jet. Wyatt chooses Tirtouga, which catches it with Bite. Hugh runs to confront N. Yamask floats out, timid and horrified. Yamask: N? Is that you? N: Yamask? What are you doing here? Yamask: I met Hugh back home. He’s a nice guy who needed help on his journey. I didn’t want to at first, but he wore me down. I don’t regret it one bit though. '' N: You’re, happy with him? Yamask: ''But I don’t understand. Why are you working with the ones who attacked my home? The ones you helped to drive away?! Were you the one lying all along?! N: No! I, I wasn’t… Hugh: Oh you can save it! Yamask, use Power Split! Yamask glows with a purple aura, releasing it. Reshiram glows the same, as its aura is siphoned off. Reshiram turns to face them. Reshiram: Then you are next. '' Reshiram forms Fusion Flare, it being smaller than before but still deadly. It fires the attack, as Yamask raises its mask, releasing a Protect barrier. N: Our strength is gone? Hugh: Power Split evens out the power between our two Pokémon! Now use Shadow Ball! N: Dragon Breath! The two collide Dragon Breath and Shadow Ball, creating an explosion. Basculin Crunches into Tirtouga, forcing it away. Basculin rams into Wyatt with Aqua Jet, stealing his Pokéball. Giallo: Just the one? Wyatt: Tirtouga’s my only Pokémon on hand right now! Giallo: In that case, it is liberated! Basculin shatters the Pokéball with Crunch, Tirtouga looking confused. Giallo: You are free! Go, leave this place! Tirtouga: ''Uh, you alright in the head? '' Wyatt: Hate to break it to you, but me and Tirtouga are pals! You can’t separate us that easily! Tirtouga: ''I wouldn’t go as far as pals, but pretty much. '' Tirtouga glows pink, morphing and evolving into Carracosta. It forms a silver after image that turns into an energy ball. It fires Ancient Power, defeating Basculin. Giallo: But, you could be free! Carracosta: ''I could. But seriously, why would I? Too much work to survive on my own. Giallo backs up, returning Basculin and fleeing. Wyatt: Nice job! Now, let’s help Hugh. Reshiram fires Fusion Flare, Yamask raising Protect. Reshiram prepares it again, when it’s blasted aside by Ancient Power. Wyatt and Carracosta join Hugh and Yamask. Wyatt: Thanks for waiting for me. Hugh: Not intentional. Ditto Reshiram flies through the air, landing in the clearing with them. Rosa descends off its back, glaring N down. Rosa: Give it up, “your majesty.” This is my day, not yours. N is torn, as Reshiram nuzzles up to him. N climbs onto its back as it takes off. The group watches after it, them all sighing in relief. Ditto Reshiram reverts in relief as well. Rosa: Oh boy! I didn’t actually think we could beat him! Wyatt: Oh, ye of little faith! Hugh: (Inspecting Liepard) Don’t worry, buddy. I’ll get you to the Pokémon Center. And to Helga. Liepard: Lie lie. Later, Helga giggles with glee as Liepard nuzzles up to her and pins her to the floor. Wyatt catches Carracosta in a new Dive Ball, as the Pokéballs are being redistributed to their trainers. Rosa: Attention everyone! I know that the music hall has been destroyed, but I’ll be doing an impromptu show in the park! Find a place to sit and leave no one out! The crowd of people cheer, as Rosa heads off. Wyatt: You mean after all that, you’re still going to perform? Rosa: Of course! If I stop he wins, right? Helga: Wow! One day when I get older, I’ll be just like you! Rosa: Aw, how sweet! Hugh: Maybe not exactly like her. Rosa: What does that mean? Wyatt laughs, as Hugh is scared by Rosa’s demeanor. Helga pushes Hugh from behind, keeping him in place. Main Events * Hugh returns. * Hugh is revealed to have returned Liepard to his sister Helga. * Hugh caught a Yamask, the same one that befriended N previously. * Wyatt's Tirtouga evolves into Carracosta and learns Ancient Power. * N severely questions his actions. * Rosa's Pokémon Musical finally debuts. * Reshiram reveals it knows Dragon Breath. Characters * Hugh * Wyatt * Rosa * Helga Villains * Team Plasma ** N ** Giallo ** Aldith ** Plasma Grunts Pokémon * Yamask (Hugh's) * Tirtouga (Wyatt's, evolves) * Carracosta (Wyatt's, newly evolved) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Sylveon (Rosa's) * Venipede (Rosa's) * Phione (Rosa's) * Liepard (Helga's) * Reshiram (N's) * Basculin (Giallo's, Red Striped) * Watchog (Aldith's) * Boldore (Plasma Grunt's) * Gurdurr (Plasma Grunt's) * Garbodor (Plasma Grunt's) * Swanna (Plasma Grunt's) * Liepard (Plasma Grunt's) * Klang (Plasma Grunt's) * Sawsbuck (Plasma Grunt's, Spring form) * Krokorok (Plasma Grunt's) Trivia * Hugh is the fourth main character to return from Pokémon Tales: Wyatt, and the last one to be from Unova. ** He was added to get all those characters back as well as needing another contender for the Vertress Conference. * Hugh's sister Helga appears in person for the first time. * Rosa's Pokémon Musical finally debuts. Despite its interruption she still shows it. * N questions what they are doing as they are now simply acting like common thieves. * Both N and Reshiram resonate on when they should fight and when they should flee. They both agreed not to fight Ditto Reshiram. * This episode shows that despite Reshiram's power, it can be managed, weakened and repelled. This is best shown by the moves Protect and Power Split. * Yamask being the same one N befriended before is to have someone who knew N before highlight the atrocities of what he's doing now. * Liepard being stolen is based off it being stolen by Team Plasma in the games. ** This perspective also shows N that there are trainers willing to go to extreme lengths to save their Pokémon. * Wyatt reveals that Carracosta is the only Pokémon he has on hand. This is after he gives Munna back to Professor Burnet. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc